A love not lost
by GinnyPotterlovers3
Summary: Ginny is having the worst dream of her life...Is it a dream or is it a reality?


Promises

**Promises.**

"Harry," Ginny whispered as she entangled her fingers in his, "I love you. You know that don't you? I hope when you go…you know…after V-Voldemort, you'll remember me. Never let me go."

"_**Don't worry Gin. I love you more then you could ever know. I'll always love you." Harry said, pulling her closer to him on the common room couch. "I'll never-ever let you go. Just promise that what ever happens to me…because I'm not so sure I can beat him and live…"**_

"_**HARRY! How could you say that?! Of course you're going to live. You need to have confidence."**_

"_**I don't need to." He stated simply.**_

"_**And why mot?" Ginny asked stiffly.**_

"_**Because…I have you. Anyway…that's not the issue. Promise me, if I don't come back...you'll carry on with your life. You wont live in the past but move on and find…find someone new. Start a new life and-"**_

"_**That's it! You can't just ask me to forget about you. You just cant. Got that? You're part of me. I love you and only you. I could never love anyone else. I could never keep that promise if I made it." Ginny snapped as a tear fell down her face.**_

"_**Feisty." Harry laughed as they ran their fingers through each others hair. **_

"_**Promise me that you wont ever ask me to do that ever again."**_

"_**I promise." Then Harry leaned in to kiss her. As they kissed he slipped something on her finger…her ring finger. She pulled away to see what he was doing. She looked down and saw a beautiful diamond ring. Harry looked her in the eyes and she knew his question before it could come. "Gin, will you marry me?" Harry asked with pride. Ginny engulfed him in another sweet kiss and the answer passed between their lips. Ginny knew Harry was the one she would always love.**_

Her vision blurred as she reluctantly came back from her dream. It's been three months since that day. The hot tears started to come. She didn't want to stop them. She felt as if this was the beginning of the end of her life.

She didn't completely know why she wanted this to end. She didn't know why she wanted to go home and crawl up in her bed and cry herself to sleep. The reason she didn't know why she wanted this is because that's not what she wanted at all. Ginny Wesley really wanted her love back. She stared into his warm emerald green eyes. They looked so much like his mothers. Once filled with love and compassion, they were now filled with horror and they were empty eyes behind the glass. Ginny couldn't control it any longer she sobbed harder then ever.

She didn't want to believe that he was gone. Gone from her life that was never meant to be left. He was to buried at Hogwarts. The first place he ever felt normal. The one place he felt like he belonged. The place he was at home…except for the Burrow. All of Harry's friends and family were there. The only people that did not want to be there were Harry's Aunt and Uncle. Ginny looked out over the black lake and remembered all the times her and Harry had spent with her. Just walking and talking and even visiting Hagrid to tell him about the engagement.

"_You know Gin," Harry said as they sat hand in hand, legs tangled by the black lake. "I love you."_

"_Oh Harry." Said Ginny blushing._

"_No, I mean it. I can't believe that I was so blind not to notice you." Harry exclaimed, a grin spreading on his face. _

"_Well, sometimes a person needs to get their eyes checked or open them a little wider." Ginny said jokingly._

"_Ginny, your beautiful. The love of my life. One day, I plan to marry you."_

"_Oh really and Mr. Potter when do you propose you'll do that?"_

"_When all this is over and we are free from Voldemort." He replied, trying to hide his true plan._

"_What if it never ends? What will you do then?" Ginny asked with concern for their future together._

"_You don't have to worry about that love. It will end. I promise. It will be over. It will be."_

She thought that day seemed so long ago but it was the same day Harry had proposed to her.

"Why did I let you leave?" She said quietly to a dead love. When Harry died so did a part of Ginny. "I should have made you stay. You promised me you'd come home. Why did you lie to me? You promised me forever. Why did you lie?" She didn't realize just how load she had let her voice become. It wasn't until Ron came over and put his arms around her shoulder that she had realized how load she was.

"He really loved you, you know. When we were off hunting You-Know-Who, all he thought about was you. When you were at school, he'd take out the Marauder's map and just stare at your name, hoping and praying that you were alright, and that you knew that he was thinking about you." Ron retold his experiences with Harry. Ginny listened, she needed to listen, "and he was sleeping, he'd dream about the two of you goofing off. He really didn't want it to end like this. He wanted to grow old and gray with you. He never, for one moment, stopped thinking about you. Even the night he defeated You-Know-Who."

Harry died protecting the lives of his loved ones, friends, family, peers, teachers, enemies, and the love of his life, from the one who loved no one. Ginny remembered that night, clear as day. She felt as if it were her fault that Harry was dead.

"_Potter, you have one hour to come to the Forbidden Forest or the one you love will die." The high-toned voice of Voldemort echoed the night sky._

"_HARRY!" Screamed Ginny. "HARRY DON'T COME…IT'S A TRAP! HE'LL KILL YOU! DON'T COME!"_

"_SILENCE!" Voldemort boomed. "Crucio."_


End file.
